


A Matter of Timing

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [78]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Two men leaned against the bar. Neither of them had spoken, save to order their drinks. Both were caked in mud and dust, and the shorter, blond one had blood running down his face from a small wound in his temple.

The drinks were delivered; a vodka for the blond, and a scotch for the brunet. They raised their glasses in a silent toast before knocking the spirits back in one swift motion.

"This is just a suggestion, Tovarisch, but do you think you could make the bomb timer slightly longer next time?"

"We're alive, therefore the explosion was successful."


End file.
